It's Stuck!
by Orlina
Summary: TRADUCTION. HGSS drabbles textes de 100 à 200 mots, assez amusantes et...euh perverses parfois. [Pas d'HBP]
1. It's Stuck!

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

**Note de la traductrice :** Je pense que ça donne mieux en anglais, alors si vous savez lire l'anglais, allez plutôt lire la version originale (dans mes histoires favorites ou en faisant une recherche). Dans le cas contraire, j'espère que ça vous amusera tout autant que ça m'a amusé les premières fois que je les ai lues.

* * *

**

* * *

**

It's stuck!  
by **BakaAlchemist**

« C'est coincé! »

« Tu veux dire quoi par 'coincé'? »

« Je veux dire que je ne peux pas le bouger. »

« Essai de pousser plus fort ! »

« J'ai dis que je ne _pouvais pas_, femme ! »

« Et c'est la faute de qui ? »

« Es-tu en train de dire que c'est _ma faute _? »

« Oui ! Tu disais que ça rentrerait, quand _moi,_ j'essayais de te dire que c'était _trop gros._ »

« Tu aurais du me dire que l'entrée était _si_ étroite. »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

« Oui, m'dam. »

« _Ne_ pousse _pas_, ça fait _mal !_ »

« Désolé. Merde, c'est cassé… »

« C'est vrai…Mais je pense que c'est réparable… »

« Mais la _prochaine_ fois, on ne le fera pas à la manière des _moldus_. On _rétrécira _l'arbre de Noël avant de le porter dans les cachots… »

**---

* * *

**

**Il y aura Quatorze petites histoires du même genre en tout… Alors bon, dîtes moi si vous voulez les suivantes…**


	2. And the answer?

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**

* * *

**

-And the answer...?-

**By BakaAlchemist**

« ESPECE DE STUPIDE IDIOT GRAISSEUX SANS CERVELLE! »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait te sentir mal à l'aise, mais tu n'as pas _besoin_ de crier _si_ fort. »

« _Mal à l'aise ?_ MAL A L'AISE ! T'appelles ça être _mal à l'aise ! _J'ai cru que j'allais mourir là bas ! »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais pourrais-tu me donner une _réponse _? »

« Bon Dieu, tu es _lent _parfois… »

« C'est bon à s'avoir, et la réponse… ? »

« Je pense t'avoir déjà répondu… »

-**10 minutes plus tôt, en classe de potions-**

« Vous n'aiderez plus Mr.Longbottom dans ma classe, Miss Granger. »

« Oui, Professeur… »

« Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

« Oui, Professeur… »

« Voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

« Oui, Profess- »

Elle n'a pas pu finir car la classe avait éclaté de rires.

* * *

**Je reconnais bien là notre Hermione...pas vous:p**


	3. The Question !

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-The question-  
**by **BakaAlchemist**

Il devait penser rapidement. _Très_ rapidement. Elle l'avait dit. La pire chose qu'une femme puisse dire à un homme. Et s'il ne répondait pas bientôt, il serait condamné. Littéralement. Et en plus de cela, elle n'était définitivement pas une femme qui pouvait aisément se satisfaire d'un simple 'oui'.

« Alors ? » Elle était impatiente. « L'es-tu ? »

Réfléchir. _Réfléchir !_

« Oui ! Mon amour pour toi est aussi gros que… » Euh…pense à quelque chose ! « Aussi gros que…mon…tu sais… »

« Non. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son abdomen.

« Oh. » Elle comprenait. « Oooh… »

Elle y jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil, et à ensuite froncé les sourcils.

« Alors tu ne m'aimes pas du tout… »

* * *

**C'est pas le meilleur mais j'imagine bien la scène :p**


	4. About sizes!

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**

* * *

**

-About sizes-

by **BakaAlchemist**

« Tu as vu celui d'Harry ? Non, je suppose que non…bien, il est telllllllemment gros.  
Toute femme serait heureuse avec lui…Et avec _ça _! »

Il a presque commencé à _prier_…les Dieux, à combien de blabla incessant un homme pouvait-il survivre ?

« Et tu devrais regarder celle de Drago…J'envie _vraiment_ Ginny. Je pense qu'elle est la femme la plus heureuse au monde…Je ne savais que ça pouvait être _aussi_ gros ! »

_Quelqu'un pourrait-il me sauver, s'il vous plait. _Il _savait_ qu'elle lui lançait des indices. Ca n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi évident.

« Je me demande si j'en aurais _jamais_ un… »

« Bon Dieu… Je te l'achèterai ton stupide diamant de fiançaille, mais je t'en pris, épargne mes oreilles… »

* * *

**

* * *

Un de mes préférés...encore une fois, si vous avez la chance de compter parmi ceux qui lisent l'anglais...quitte à avoir moins de reviews allez plutôt les lire en anglais.  
Ca perd à la traduction...même si je m'éforce de traduire le mieux que je peux en m'efforçant à garder tout le sens de ces histoires hilarantes. **


	5. Feels so good !

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-Feels so good-  
**by** BakaAlchemist**

«Oh…c'est si bon, si bon… Ooooh… Je t'en pris… »

« Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plaiiiiit…God…oh….Oh ! »

_Alors il n'a pas arrêté._

« Ooooh, oui…comme ça….Oui ! Mmmm… Tu es si boooon… »

« Severus…Plus fort, s'il te plaît, plus fort… »

_Alors il a commencé à le faire plus fort._

« Mon Dieu, tu fais des merveilles avec tes mains…Mmmnnhh…oui… »

« Ohhhh….à cet endroit, ici…Touche le encoohore… »

_Alors il a touché cet endroit à nouveau, encore et encore, et encore…_

« Tu me fais me sentir si merveilleusement bien…comment puis-je te mériter –ohhh… »

« Tes mains…Mon dieu, comme j'aime tes mains….mmm… »

'_Il n'y a qu'une femme pourautant apprécier un massage de pied' pensa t-il._

* * *

**Je l'ai trouvé un peu gros...mais qui ne réagirait pas de la sorte lorsque ce sont les mains fortes aux doigts longs et experts de Severus qui massent?... -bave-**


	6. Nightime duties

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-Nightime duties-**

by **BakaAlchemist**

Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais aimé ses devoirs de patrouille. Pour elle ce n'était là que _perte de temps_. Alors elle voulait faire ça le plus rapidement possible, et se retirer dans ses quartiers.

Elle passait devant l'une des classes lorsqu'elle entendit quelques sons assourdis. Bien, un devoir est un devoir. Elle l'a ouverte…et refermée rapidement.  
C'était une _illusion_, ou l'une des blagues stupides de Peeves…oui c'était certainement ça.

Car il était impossible de trouver _Severus Snape pressant Hermione Granger contre un mur, embrassant son cou avec fougue, alors qu'elle avait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, parcourant les cheveux de Severus de ses doigts…n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**_Celui-ci j'aime beaucoup!  
Il est différent des autres je trouve ..._**

**_Reviews?_**


	7. Doom !

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-Doom!-  
**by** BakaAlchemist**

« Condamnés, condamnés, condamnés ! C'est ce qui allait arriver. Condamnés. Elle était perdue. _Ils étaient _perdus. Et tout le monde pensait qu'elle était raisonable ! Mais à présent, alors que tout était foutu… Perdu ! Oh, bien…elle devrait au moins lui parler une dernière fois.

« Tu sais que je t'aime énormément, mais nous devons nous séparer, alors– »

« Hermione. » Interrompit-il.

« Non, laisse moi _finir_. J'espère que tu attendras jusqu'à la fin de mes études, mais si tu ne– »

« _Hermione._ »

« _Juste un moment._ Comme je disais, je t'aime, et j'ai l'intention d'atten– »

« _Je parle_ maintenant. Je doute sérieusement qu'ils ont pensé '_oh, elle l'a embrassé sur la joue, alors c'est sûr qu'ils ont des rapports sexuels toutes les nuits'_, amour. »

* * *

**Un de mes préférés aussi...  
Ca ressemble trop à Hermione!  
:D**

**Review?**


	8. Las palabras de amor

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-Las palabras de amor-  
**by** BakaAlchemist**

Ses yeux ont commencé à scintiller alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, son sourire s'est élargi, son cœur a commencé à battre plus vite. C'était les réactions normales à une vue _réellement merveilleuse._

« Mon amour…ma plus précieuse possession. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir. »

Un autre regard plein d'amour et de fierté.

« Je ne laisserais personne te toucher. Tu m'es si précieux… Mon trésor. »

Il entendit le fort grincement de la porte derrière lui. Il savait qui c'était…

« Que fais-tu ? »

« _Rien._ Tu devrais retourner étudier, Hermione. »

« Rien ? Tu étais encore en train de polir ton Ordre de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

**O my...  
En tant que traductrice, j'ai du lire ces drabbles une bonne dizaine de fois chacun, celui ci me fait toujours autant marrer (je les connais par coeur pourtant)  
-morte de rire-**

**Vous reviewez quand même?**


	9. Utterly disgusting !

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**Utterly disgusting-  
**by** BakaAlchemist**

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Réfléchissons une minute. La_ Saint Valentin_ arrive, les elfes de maison sont en train de courir _comme des fous_ à travers le château accrochant ces choses _partout_…Je pensais que tu saurais ce que sont ces _choses._ »

« Je sais ce que c'est, je me demande juste ce qu'_ils_ font _ici._ »

« Je pensais que tu les _aimerais._ »

« Apparemment, non. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, les décrocher et les brûler quelque part ? Ce _rose_ est en train de me brûler la rétine chaque fois que je regarde à cet endroit. Dégoûtant. _Complètement dégoûtant._ »

« Tu es une fille étrange, Hermione. Tu _**es**_ une fille, n'est ce pas ! »

« Vraiment, tu es celui qui _ne devrait_ avoir _aucun _doute là-dessus. »

* * *

**Rhalala cette Hermione...**

Petite note aux membres du Quatuor: Vive le ROSE! Non mais!


	10. Something strange

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**Something strange  
**by **BakaAlchemist**

« Hermione, quelque chose est tombé de ton lit… »

« Oh… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« _Rien !_ » Répondit-elle, essayant de le couvrir et de le ramasser en même temps.

« Tu es embarrassée, ma chérie. Ca doit être quelque chose de soit _enfantin_ soit _pervers._ »

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Il attrapa sa main et vit ce qu'elle tenait dedans.

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu gardais de tels _objets_ au lit… »

Ses joues rougirent encore plus. Hermione lui arracha l'objet des mains, puis le cacha derrière son dos aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

« C'est juste une peluche… »

« Mais je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me ressemble, ma chérie. »

* * *

**Dormir avec un Severus en peluche...ça c'est le pied!**

**Je voulais juste indiquer que ça fait la deuxième fois depuis le début de mes traductions que j'écris 'bite' au lieu de 'vite'...comme quoi, les lapsus sont partout...keuf... heureusement que je me relis (un minimum...keuf) -.-'**

**Oui mon commentaire manquait d'élégance...désolée...review quand même?**


	11. What, what, what!

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-What, what, what...!-  
**by** BakaAlchemist**

Il allait entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione, mais instinctivement il stoppa lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Peut-être n'était-elle pas seule ?

« _Mmm, Je t'aime tellement … »_

Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi… !

Un gloussement.

Elle n'est définitivement pas seule.

« Non, ne lèche pas là ! » Un autre gloussement.

C'en était assez. Severus, soit un homme. Entre la dedans, _tue_ ce bâtard et reprend ta femme. Ou tue la aussi. Euh…non, mieux vaux en rester à la première option.

« T'es méééééchant…vraiment méhééchant… »

Il ouvrit la porte violemment et entra, sa baguette dégainée, pour simplement trouver Hermione assise sur le sol avec son quel-est-son-nom chat sur ses genoux.

* * *

**Niark niark niark!**

**Ps: j'avais fais une erreur assez -_conne_- de traduction dans la 7, la correction devrait apparaître bientôt.  
J'avais traduit 'sensible' par 'sensible' alors que c'est un faux ami, que je le sais, que la phrase ne voulait rien dire, et que je devais vraiment fatiguer pour laisser passer telle connerie.  
J'en ai profité pour corrigé les quelques fautes de frappe (genre 'coup' à la place de 'cou', un espace qui manque, etc...)  
Si vous repérez des erreurs ou des améliorations à apporter, je suis preneuse!**

**Continuez de reviewer, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, à l'auteur aussi!**


	12. And you think I'll let you?

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**-And you think I'll let you...?-**

by** BakaAlchemist**

« Un pas de plus et, crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sort ! »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de cette petite chose, Severus… »

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est naturel lorsqu'une _certaine partie _de moi est à l'intérieur de toi, mais quand _tu_ essais d'insérer quelque chose en moi… »

« C'est naturel aussi. _Tout le monde_ doit l'expérimenter un jour. Harry ne se plaignait pas autant que toi. »

« Tu as fais ça à Potter ? »

« _Oui._ »

« Et tu pense que je vais te laisser… ? »  
« Oui, tu le _feras_. »

« Aucune _chance_, Hermione. »  
« Oh, tais-toi juste et laisse moi te donner ton vaccin… »

* * *

**-morte de rire à la traduction-  
-morte de rire à la relecture-  
-morte de rire à la publication-**

**Ca vaut bien une petite review ça, non? Le nombre halucinant de hits me montre bien qu'il y a à peu près80 pourcent (voir 95) des gens qui lisent ces fics qui ne reviews pas...en faite vous partie?  
Merci à ceux qui en prennent tout de même la peine, ils se reconnaitront...devrais-je dire 'elles'?**


	13. Don't pull so hard !

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

-Don't pull so hard!-  
by BakaAlchemist

« Netire donc pas si fort ! »

« Désolé…c'est la première fois que je fais ça à quelqu'un, alors… » Hermione sourit en guise d'excuse.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté… »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. Et tu aimes ça, ne le nie pas. »

« Oui, biiiienn… Owww ! Hermione ! » Sa main a…glissé. Un peu.

« Désolé ! » Elle essaya de sourire aussi adorablement qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui le rendit encore plus suspicieux.

« Tu veux vraiment que je crois que ce n'était _pas_ fait délibérément ? »

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas… Comment pourrais-je ? Moi ? Je suis innocente _cette_ fois ! »

« Oh que si, ça l'était. Mais rappelle moi de ne jamais plus te laisser brosser mes cheveux à nouveau, d'accord ? »

* * *

**Vous pensiez à quoi bande de pervers:p  
(heum...--se rappelle qu'à la première lecture elle avait pensé à des choses bizarres aussi--...j'ai rien dis, oubliez!)**

**Et niveau review,le chapitre précédent c'était déjà vachement mieux...j'en veux autant, si ce n'est plus pour celui ci, si possible.  
Quoi que, chui pas tellement en position de désirer quoi que ce soit...je ne fais que traduire moi, c'est pas grand chose (heum...)**

**Bref, review ou pas review, à vous de choisir...(_et d'éliminer le maillon_... keuf, je me tais!)  
(et Joie Yeux Ane Hiver Cerf à moi ce samedi 27 Mai :p...allez...on review-ça?)**

**PS: merci à **Snape Black Rose**pour la petite correction **


	14. Just like that !

**_Auteur_** : BakaAlchemist

**Titre **: It's Stuck

**Traductrice** : Orlina

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Les minis histoires sont à l'auteur, je n'ai que la traduction…autant dire rien

* * *

**ATTENTION**

**C'est la dernière de cette catégorie, y en a quelques autres que je vais demander à traduire aussi... je vous tiens au courant!  
Ce seront des HP/SS, y en aura que 4...à moins que l'auteur n'en fasse d'autre évidemment**

* * *

-**Just like that-  
**by **BakaAlchemist**

« Stop, tu le fais mal! Vous ne pouvez rien faire de bien, vous autres Gryffondors? C'est énervant. »

« Mais… »

« Tais-toi et écoute, je ne vais pas te le remontrer à nouveau. »

Il couvrit sa main de la sienne et commença à guider ses mouvements.

« Juste comme ça. Tu presses le point dur avec ta main gauche, et bouge l'autre lentement. Tu dois faire des mouvements doux mais fermes. Tu ne peux pas _agiter_ ton bras comme ça, utilise ton _poignet _! Stop ! tu vas l'endommager si tu continue à appuyer comme ça, petite folle ! »

Elle essaya, en vain. Il gémit.

« Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, Granger. Tu n'apprendras jamais à couper le foi de dragon correctement. »

* * *

**Vala!**

**Quelqu'un m'a demandé pourquoi je les faisais se tutoyer... ça me paraissait évident.  
De un parce que dans la plupart ils sont _très_ intimes. D'autre partparce que ça rend plus facile à nos esprit pervers de faire des suppositions assez...enfin _assez..._ bref, sur leur sujet.  
Relisez ce dernier drabble en les faisant se vouvoyer, vous verrez à quel point ça bloque l'imagination.  
Voila, si vous avez d'autres questions sur ma traduction, demandez moi par review ou mail...comme vous préférez!**

**Et puis, si vous aimez mes traductions, restez à l'affût n'ayant plus l'inspiration d'écrire moi-même, je vais m'amuser à traduire quelques autres histoires que j'ai particulièrement aimé (l'OS Three Seconds que les francophones ont accueuilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme!)**

**Review final?...j'y réponds toujours...comme ceux qui déjà reviewé ont pu le constater (voire s'en étonner :p)**


End file.
